Seven Minutes in Heaven featuring Naruto and Gaara
by Zammie4eva
Summary: the naruto gang play seven minutes in heaven! multiple pairings including NejiTenten, ShikaTema, KibaKankuro, SakuLee, one-sided SasuIno and of course NaruGaa. yaoi don't like don't read you have been warned


Seven Minutes in Heaven

**The Naruto gang plays seven minutes in heaven! Better than it sounds, multiple pairings there will be yaoi! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch and zero! Three Z's I'm awesome! **

"I am not participating in this," Gaara said flatly crossing his arms over his chest.

Tenten pouted. "Oh come on Gaara, it's a fun game! You don't actually have to do anything if you don't want to," she whined.

"I don't care. I'm not doing this." Gaara repeated.

Temari frowned and nudged her little brother, "Oh come on sour puss, this is Naruto's birthday party, lighten' up."

He unfolded his arms and looked up at her, finally he sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll play." He said.

"YAY!" Tenten cried. "Okay everyone, sit your asses down and let's play the game!"

They all sat down in a circle in Naruto's living room, the arrangement looked sort of like this:

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kankuro, then back to Neji.

Naruto was literally bursting with excitement, this was his first birthday party and he was having fun.

"Okay, so basically what you have to do is spin this bottle, whoever it points to is the person you have to spend seven minutes in the closet with, okay? Let's play!"

Neji spun the bottle, it landed on a very excited Tenten.

She cheered and pulled Neji into the closet. The closet was sound proof so the gossipers of the group (Sakura, Ino, Temari and Kankuro) couldn't hear anything.

After the seven minutes were up, Neji and Tenten emerged, looking sheepish. Their clothes were out of place and their hair ruffled.

The gang took one look at their interlinked hands and cheered for the newly appointed couple.

Next it was Shikamaru's turn. He groaned slightly when it landed on Temari. The girl in question was trying not to burst out of her skin with joy.

Because Sand ninja simply didn't do that. "Come on lazy ass, let's get this over with," she said indifferently.

She glared at Kankuro and Naruto when she caught them rolling their eyes.

The door shut and Naruto threw a paper ball at Kiba's head. "You reckon they'll finally fess up?" he said.

Kiba grinned and nodded.

Seven minutes ticked by and an uncomfortable Shikamaru with lipstick all over him, and a pleased Temari got out of the closet.

While the others chuckled and the pair's appearance and Naruto snapped pictures with his camera, Sasuke spun the bottle.

He nearly died when it landed on Ino. Sakura steamed and Ino grinned smugly, sticking out her tongue.

"Better luck next time Sakura-forehead," she smirked.

"Damn you Ino-pig!" Sakura huffed.

Naruto laughed like a lunatic along with Kiba and Kankuro, this was just too priceless, Naruto managed to snag pictures of the two as they went in.

When the seven minutes were up Sasuke stormed out of the closet and out of the room, (Naruto snapping pictures of the depressed Ino as well as the angry Sasuke)

Choji went next. It landed on Shino. People tittered as the two got up and got into the closet.

Seven minutes passed and the two got out, seemingly unchanged. The gang groaned in disappointment, all but Shikamaru, who thought the idea of Choji and Shino really strange.

Gaara's turn. After several nudges from Temari, he reluctantly spun the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

Hinata abruptly burst into tears and ran out of the room, Tenten running after her. Naruto felt bad about that, he knew Hinata liked him.

But then blue eyes met teal and the world seemed to stop.

Blood pumped in Gaara's ears as he fought down a blush. Why Naruto of all people? Naruto was his best friend, why did it have to be him?

Naruto had liked Gaara forever, but was real nervous now his chance had come.

They got up and went into the closet.

Naruto could hear his breathing, it sounded very loud in the eerie silence, and he couldn't even hear Gaara's breathing.

"So," he said.

"…So." Gaara replied after a while. Naruto could imagine Gaara smirking at his attempt at conversation.

A couple of minutes passed. Naruto began whistling awkwardly.

"Quit that. It's irritating." Gaara said.

"Okay."

Another minutes passed.

"You know Gaara, I've kinda had a crush on you for like, ages." Naruto said. His eyes were getting used to the dark now and he could see Gaara's eyes widened.

"You have?" he asked.

"Hehe, yeah. Pretty lame huh? I've never been good at this kind of thing," Naruto said.

Gaara snorted humourlessly. "Me neither."

"Yeah…so…" Naruto trailed off hesitantly.

"Gaara, I'm gonna apologise in advance, so…I'm sorry about this but I can't help it," Naruto said.

Before Gaara could ask why Naruto leaned forward and kissed him.

It took Gaara two seconds to decide how to respond, and he deepened the kiss.

He linked his hands behind Naruto's neck and pulled him closer, so that Naruto's upper body was force to lean over him.

Naruto's tongue brushed his bottom lip and Gaara let him in, their tongues sliding against each other, making both boys moan into the heated kiss.

Gaara threaded his hands in Naruto's hair, brushing past his cheeks to his neck, along his jaw than back to his hair.

Naruto's own hands had worked their way underneath Gaara's shirt and were tracing up his back, making the red head shiver and lean into him more.

Just as it was getting interesting the doors were opened. Naruto glanced up, Gaara looking wide-eyed and freaked out underneath him.

"Aww that's so cute!" Temari cried. The boys blushed.

"Well come on you two love birds, outta there it's Lee's turn," Sakura said grinning.

The two looked at each other and thought the same thing: we were just caught by yaoi fan girls, we're screwed.

They entangled themselves and got out of the closet. Lee ended up with Sakura and Kiba with Kankuro, but Gaara and Naruto didn't stay for the rest of the game.

They went into Naruto's room to finish what they started in the closet.

Owari mashita!

**I think that idea's been like, used already or something and if it has been I respectfully say "whoops, soz I didn't know." But yeah, thinking of doing a sequel with one of the pairings I put in, maybe and KibaKankuro fic, or ShikaTema, or even SakuLee even though I don't really like Sakura. **


End file.
